DBZ QUIZLET
by MistyxKisame
Summary: One of my other stories didn't go so well so I'm replacing it with this, so if you notice that one of my DBZ stories are deleted, then that is what I replaced it with. Contains yaoi, yuri, and such. Enjoy! This will most likely be rated M later for perverted reasons.


Welcome to the brand new series! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I'm still kinda working things over. Any suggestions will be welcome for any of my non-finished stories, except maybe my Severus x Sirius fanfic. All of the others just need a little boost, like DBZ kindergarten and maybe the other DBZ stories, and the others.

Warning: Story contains sexist remarks, yaoi, yuri, and racist comments about Nameks and saiyans.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT, because if I did, just about everyone would be gay.

* * *

Alex, the host, was quickly preparing for one of the most important days of his life…doing a quiz show with some of his most favorite DBZ characters. This was every boy's dream and he was finally getting to do it! After checking over himself, he headed onto the stage.

'I'd better not mess this up or I'll never live this down! Who else gets to work with the most famous anime characters in the universe and quiz them on their genius!? Unless their crazy, none!'

"We're on in 3 minutes!" said a crew member. "Get in your places!"

Once Alex had reached his podium, the brightest lights flashed on and nearly blinded the poor fool. "HEY! TURN THOSE THINGS DOWN A BIT!"

"SORRY!" a voice responded as the lights were dimmed down. "It's my first day!"

'I bet it is, you little shit!' the host thought to himself. Hopefully, his mother won't see this unfortunate accident and harass him over the phone. Even though he just graduated from school and was now living on his own, his mother called him constantly and hassled him over the phone. Maybe telling her about this job was a mistake. However life must go on. "Hello everyone and welcome to 'DBZ Quizlet'! The brand new series for any DB fan! Let's meet our teams! On Team Ginyu is Captain Ginyu, Recoome, Jeice, Guldo, and Burter and on Team Superior is Master Roshi, Babadi, Supreme Kai for some reason, and Elder Kai."

"TEAM GINYU RULES!" said Jeice.

"Fuck yeah!" said Burter.

"I'll explain the rules. It's pretty basic…all of you have buzzers. If you know the answer, just press it and answer. If you call out an answer while another team mate is answering the question or another team is, you lose however many points the questions were worth. Points will be taken off if you get it wrong. A team can answer more than once, but once a team member has answered, he or she cannot answer it again or points will be taken off. You have only thirty seconds to answer each questions." explained Alex. "The winners get a free luxury vacation to Hawaii along with unlimited money to spend."

After a coin flip, Team Ginyu was decided to go first. "Please pick a category."

**_She did what?_**

**_Villain Moments_**

**_Name this woman_**

**_Hair color_**

**_Lame villains_**

"We'll take villain moments for 50 points." said Ginyu.

'Of course…' Alex sighed. "This villain was so seemingly unbeatable that Vegeta cried."

BZZ!

"Jeice?"

"Jeice!" laughed the orange mutant, feeling quite sure of himself.

Alex burst out laughing along with other people in the audience while Vegeta was blushing with both embarrassment and anger. "W-what? Did I just hear you right?"

"What?" Jeice was confused. "He did cry."

"Yeah…he was crying alright!" said Burter wiping tears from his eyes.

"It only looked like he was crying because you were!" laughed Guldo.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Recoome in a stupid way. "You're so stupid you got locked in a grocery store and starved!"

"Jeice is so stupid, that he got fired from a blow job." said Burter.

"Jeice is so stupid, the bastard tripped over a cordless phone!" joined in Guldo.

"Oh yeah!?" said Jeice turning red, even though you couldn't really see it. "Well you all are so dumb, when I asked for water, you asked what the ingredients were!"

After a few minutes, it turned into a "Yo mama" match. Alex was already tired and hated the wait. "IF THIS CONTINUES, NOBODY GETS ANY POINTS."

Everyone shut up fast. "Good, now let's continue please. Anyway, your answer was wrong. The answer was Broly. Pick another category, Ginyu."

"Uh…hair color for 20."

"This woman's hair color changed constantly whenever she got mad." Alex then looked directly at Roshi, hinting that the old man knew the answer.

BZZ!

"Bulma."

BZZ!

"Roshi, you can't…"

"Bulma!"

**_Team Ginyu: -50_**

**_Team Superior: -40_**

"No that's…"

BZZ!

"BULMA!"

**_ Team Ginyu: -50_**

**_Team Superior: -60_**

"HE HEARD THE FIRST TIME YOU FOOL!" yelled Babadi.

"YES! SO PLEASE SHUT!" said Elder Kai.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" said Roshi.

BING!

"The answer was Lunch." said Alex sighing. "What made you think that Lunch, a girl you knew for I don't know how many years, wasn't the answer? I mean, Bulma's hair NEVER changed color when she got mad! Thanks to you, your team is now in the negatives. Let's just hope you win this."

"Oosps…" the old turtle hermit rubbed the back of his head. "My bad…heheh."

"Please stay quiet for the rest of this game." said Supreme Kai.

"Pick another category Roshi."

"I'll take Lame villains for 30."

"This villain never gave up on trying to defeat Goku in DB, yet he was missing from DBZ and never showed his face again until DBGT."

BZZ! BZZ!

"Recoome!"

"Uh…Lord Frieza."

**_Team Ginyu: -80_**

**_Team Superior: -60_**

"Sorry, but that's wrong, but somewhat close!" said Alex. "Roshi?"

"Pilaf?"

**_Team Ginyu: -80_**

**_Team Superior: -30_**

"Correct!" Alex heard a string of insults from Pilaf coming from the audience. "YO PILAF! I REALLY CAN'T HELP IT THAT EVERY TIME YOU AND GOKU CROSSED PATHS HE KICKED YOUR TAIL EVERY TIME! GET OVER IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE…"

"Pick a category, Roshi."

"Um…hair color for 40."

"This male character had snowy white hair." Alex rolled his eyes. If anyone got this wrong, they were just plain stupid.

BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!

"Jeice!"

"Lord Frieza!"

**_Team Ginyu: -120_**

**_Team Superior: -30_**

"Recoome?"

"Burter!"

**_Team Ginyu: -160_**

**_Team Superior: -30_**

"…" Alex heard Ginyu. "Ginyu?"

"Dodoria!"

**_Team Ginyu: -180_**

**_Team Superior: -30_**

"Really?" Alex frowned.

BZZ!

"Babadi?"

"Uh…what was his name again? Jeice?"

**_Team Ginyu: -180_**

**_Team Superior: 10_**

"Are you all retarded?" said Babadi. "He's on your fucking team and yet you all picked people hat probably didn't even have white hair!"

"He's right." said Alex. "The answer was basically in front of you all."

"Oh well looky there!" everyone looked at Jeice's hair. "It is white."

'Oh god…' he rolled his eyes. "Pick a category, Babadi."

"Villain moments for 50 points."

"This evil villain was the first one that Gohan encountered."

BZZ! BZZ!

"Although I doubt you would even know this, Burter, you're welcome to lose even more points for your team." said Alex wondering why Team Ginyu was even trying anymore.

"Raditz."

**_Team Ginyu: -130_**

**_Team Superior: 10_**

"How did you even know that?" asked Alex amazed. Burter didn't even step in until the Frieza saga.

"You don't even wanna know…" Burter shuddered. "Let's just say a certain member is sorta…kinda…really…gay…"

"Yeah!" said Recoome in that awfully stupid voice. "And his name starts with a Jeice!"

"SHUT UP!" Jeice screamed. "You're both just jealous that someone loved me!"

He quickly realized his mistake and ran off. Meanwhile Nappa and Vegeta were laughing in the crowd while Raditz was hiding under a rock in Hell.

"Well fuck…I never knew Jeice was that gay." said Burter. "I was just joking."

"Really?" said Ginyu shocked. "You never knew your own partner was gay? Don't you sleep in the same room with him?"

"You mean you've never heard Jeice and Raditz fucking?" said Guldo even more shocked. "We're in the room next to them and we can still hear them fucking."

"N-no…" Burter looked disgusted at the thought of Jeice fucking while he was sleeping. "I always wear earmuffs because he snores!"

"They must be some powerful things if you never heard that!" Guldo felt sorry for him…just a bit.

"And Jeice is a LOUD one!" Ginyu shook his head.

BING!

"Well it looks like that's the end of our show for today!" Alex said relieved from not hearing any more very intimate descriptions of Jeice being fucked by his favorite character's brother. "It looks like Team Superior wins!"

"…then Recoome walked in on them and saw Jeice licking Raditz's butt hole." everyone went extremely quiet when they heard this from Recoome.

"DAFUQ DID I JUST HEAR?!" said Roshi after an hour of silence.


End file.
